Allocation of the love birds
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: AU: A prince who is like no other princes. A boy who is like no other person. Meeting on one of the fine days, can they find friendship? Or maybe, something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: HELLO! This is another story i wrote/writing, i don't know why i am doing it now but WHO CARES! This isn't like my other stories this one is a Fei x Saru i have been wanting to do this for a while now and i finally get to do it, this was very last** **minute so this chapter won't be that good, i don't know what to expect from this story so we will see. This is not beta-ed so all of this is my own words i used. Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for creating the summary and thank you Millbitlala (Wattpad account) for creating the title and one more thing.**

 **I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, GO OR CHRONO STONE LEVEL 5 DOES SO DON'T SUE ME!**

 **Enjoy ^-^**

Chapter 1

Saryuu Evans or as he liked to be called Saru, was walking around the halls of his gigantic white palace, trying to find something to do.

Saru had white spiky hair and wears goggles with a black frame and yellow lens. He was currently wearing a sleeveless orange shirt over a full sleeved black shirt with black pants underneath and white boots, along with a small light blue scarf, and white gloves not something a prince would wear but Saru isn't like other prince's. He also had big dark violet eyes.

It seemed like luck wasn't on Saru's side today since he saw his cousin along his walk. The reason why Saru thought luck wasn't on his side was because…..

"SARU!"

He was loud.

"Tenma what are you doing here?" Saru asked his brown haired cousin.

Tenma has a normal height and body build, brown hair which are shaped like whirls of wind or wings, his bangs are parted at three strands and has big metallic blue eyes and he was wearing a yellow polo t-shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves, blue shorts and white trainers.

"Is is against the law to see my only cousin?" He asked teasingly.

"You are here to see Kyousuke then." Saru said sighing.

"Hehe you caught me, i am here to see Tsurugi-san again." Tenma said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"You might as well move in here since you practically live here already." He said sighing again.

"CAN I?!" Tenma asked enthusiastically.

"Yes you can but only if auntie and uncle agree."

"YAY!" Tenma jumped in happiness.

"What is with all the noise?" Someone asked.

"TSURUGI!" Tenma yelled then jumped onto the said man.

Tsurugi Kyousuke, he has short spiky navy blue hair with an awkward curled ponytail in the back, and curled spiral-shaped ringlets at the side. He also has pale skin tone. He has orange eyes with markings underneath them. He was wearing something what a knight would wear symbolize he is a knight.

"Tenma? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am moving in!" He shouted happily.

"Only if your parents agree." Saru added.

Tsurugi nodded in understanding.

"So Tsurugi can we go now!?" Tenma asked eagerly.

"Go where?" Saru asked in curiosity.

"Tenma has a friend in the village he want's to go see, i personally never met him and Tenma want's to introduce me to him." Tsurugi explained.

"I see, if you don't mind i would like to meet this person as well." Saru stated.

"Sure. I am sure he would like to meet you as well, he likes meeting new people." Tenma said.

"Oh and before i forget my friend isn't like us."

Tsurugi and Saru looked confused.

"Huh?"

"You will see what i mean when you meet him." Tenma giggled.

The two just sighed knowing that they won't get any answers from him and they will just have to meet his friend.

They then left to meet this friend of Tenma's.

'I wonder what Tenma's friend is going to be like?' They wondered.

 **Sorry it is such a short chapter but what do you expect it was written in under 3 hours (Thanks to many distractions damn you Diabolik Lovers opening).**

 **What do you think?**

 **I don't really have anything else to say so...**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I am surprised that people actually want to read this terrible story of a pairing i have never wrote about before.**

 **Unlike my story Aliea Academy Constellation Lights this story is not Beta-ed and i am making it up as i go along (so the first thing that pops into my head i write it down)**

 **I dont own Inazuma Eleven Go or Chrono stone, you know what i am not going to say it anymore!**

 **Now ENJOY ^-^**

Chapter 2

After a half an hour walk the trio then came across the poor side of the village.

"Tenma what are we doing here?" Saru asked his cousin.

"Isn't it obvious to see my friend." Tenma said cheerfully.

"What is your friend doing in the poor side of the village? This part is where all the mischief happens." Saru told him.

"I swear his is nothing like the people who live in this parts." Tenma said trying to defend his friend.

"Tenma does your friend live in these parts?" Tsurugi said the first time during their walk.

Tenma nodded and frowned sadly.

"Yes he does."

Tsurugi and Saru didn't say anything.

"Please don't be put off by him, he is very nice and fun to be around." Tenma said trying to bring the mood up.

"Tenma any friend of yours is a friend mines." Tsurugi said giving him a small smile.

Saru sighed.

"No promises, i have to see your friend first."

Tenma smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

"How long until we are there?" Saru asked.

"Not long just another 5 minutes." Tenma said excitedly.

Tsurugi and Saru nodded and carried on walking.

~5 Minutes later~

" WE'RE HERE!" Tenma shouted happily.

They were in a field that had lots of different flowers and a tree with a swing attached to it.

Saru and Tsurugi looked awestruck.

"Tenma this place is…..beautiful." Tsurugi said to him.

"You think so? This is mine and my friends meeting spot, we always meet here and also this place is also where we first met." Tenma said smiling softly.

"So where is this friend of yours then?" Saru asked.

"He will be here any minute now." Tenma said.

"Tenma i have to ask, does this friend of yours know you are the prince of the Sakka kingdom? (XD Sorry i had to!)

Tenma shaked his head.

"No he doesn't." He said sadly.

Before anyone could say something someone shouted.

"TENMA!"

They looked behind them.

They turned around to see a boy with light blue greenish hair that seems to be tied into two high ponytails on each side of his head and he also had light blue greenish eyes that strongly complimented his pale skin tone. He was also considerably tall but still a few inches shorter than Saru. He was wearing an orange jacket with some grey stripes near the neck and under the elbow to armpit, along with dark blue pants with some white lines on it and black shoes. But he didn't look like he was from the poor side of the village at all.

"FEI!" Tenma shouted towards the boy.

The boy now named Fei walked up to them.

"It's good seeing you again Tenma." He said.

"It's good seeing you too." Tenma replied.

"Fei this is my cousin Saru and my friend Tsurugi Kyousuke." Tenma introduced.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Fei Rune." Fei said bowing.

"Likewise." They said.

"Fei if you don't mind can we carry on from our conversation from yesterday?" Tenma asked.

"NO!" Fei pouted.

"Why?!" Tenma yelled.

"You said i resembled a rabbit!"

"Well you do." Tenma muttered.

Fei heard him and said.

"What did you say!" He said clenching his fists.

Tenma gulped,

"N-nothing!"

The two bystanders sweatdropped at the two's interactions towards one another.

Fei sighed and looked at the sky.

"Tenma i hate say it but i have to go."

"WHAT WHY!?" He asked.

"I have to go to my job remember." He said

"Oh right." Tenma said sheepishly, once he remembered.

Fei turned towards Saru and Tsurugi.

"It's nice meeting you two, i hope we can be friends in the future." Once he said that he left.

"Well Tenma your friend is…...Interesting." Saru said.

Tsurugi had to agree with him.

"That's what makes him amazing." Tenma said smiling softly in the direction where Fei headed to.

After he said that they started heading back to the palace.

While walking back Saru was thinking to himself.

'Fei Rune huh, i wonder what you are hiding?' He thought.

 **What do you think?**

 **I seriously had no idea what to do for this chapter...**

 **I hope everyone had a very merry christmas!**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I am sorry that it took me forever to update and i am sorry that it's so short T-T. i don't really have anything else to say...**

 **Discaimer: Yeah i don't own a thing so don't go trying to sue me...**

 **NOW ENJOY ^-^**

Chapter 3

~Next day~

Just like the day before Saru was bored but the only difference between yesterday and today was that he couldn't get the bunny like boy out of his head no matter how much he tried.

He sighed.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to walk around the village."

After a few minutes of debating whether or not he should go or not he decide to go because you know YOLOM! (You Only Live Once Maybe)

When he was attempting to sneak out he was surprised that he didn't even have to try to exit the palace.

'Seriously where is everyone?' He thought. Seriously he had a cloak to try and hide who is and everything!

But he didn't care about that, he only cared about trying to cure his boredom.

Once he was out of the palace he started walking to no where in particular.

All off a sudden his stomach rumbled indicating that he was hungry.

But luck was on his side that day since he came across a building that resembled a café. The outside had a loving aura around it giving you the thought of it being a cozy place, it had light brown bricks and 2 big glass windows and also a sign that says 'Garu Café' in extravagant writing just above the windows, simple but stands out.

He then entered.

The place was just as cozy as it suggests, it was simple but beautiful, It had simple polished oak wood tables and multi-coloured Tub chair faux leather (does that make sense?) and polished wooden flooring, the place looked spotless.

He then heard a girls voice.

"Welcome to Garu Café where everyday something new happens because the boys are too stupid to stop making bets with the girls." The girl said cheerfully.

"ROKA THAT'S NOT THE SLOGAN AND YOU KNOW IT!" He heard male voice say.

"WELL IT'S TRUE DECK!" The girl now named Roka shouted back to the boy.

"Name one time!" He heard the name boy named Deck ask.

"The time you guys bet that Deck could get a date before the grand opening you had to wear maid outfits for the grand opening if you didn't ahh that was a good day, the time where you guys bet you could play Five nights at Freddy's without screaming you had to wear school girl clothes another good day and let's not forget the time where you guys bet that you can stay up for 42 hours with no sleep and you had to cosplay as magical girls and etcetera." She said.

"I ONLY ASKED FOR ONE!" Deck shouted

"Who cares, we might as well make this a cosplay café due to the amount of times you boys cosplay."

"YOU DON'T GIVE US A CHOICE." A group of boys said.

"Who cares and plus you boys look cute in those clothes and it doesn't help that all you boys look so feminine." She said

"WE CAN'T HELP HOW WE LOOK!" The boys shouted yet again.

She sighed.

"Let's just get back to work, Fei can you handle this customer?" She asked.

"Yep sure leave to me." A boy said cheerfully.

'Wait what? Fei?! Maybe it's a different Fei.' Saru thought.

But sure enough it was the same Fei that he met the previous day but the only difference was that now he was wearing a short shrine maiden outfit that went an inch past his thighs.

Saru was now a blushing mess which is very unlike him.

"Fei is that you?"He asked.

"Oh it's nice seeing you again Saru-san." Fei said smiling at him.

"Just call me Saru." He said.

"Okay…..Saru." Fei said blushing.

"So Fei why are you wearing that revealing shrine maiden's outfit?" He asked.

"This is revealing? Trust me Saru-kun i have worn more revealing clothes than this thanks to a certain blond haired female friend of mines and to answer your question as you heard we like to have bets and this is the result of one of the bets, all the boys have to wear shrine maiden outfits.! Fei explained.

"Oh okay." Was all Saru said.

"Enough standing around let me show you to your table." Fei said gesturing Saru to follow him.

And follow him was what Saru did.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and sorry again that it took forever for me to update and it is so short.**


End file.
